<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>GOODBYE, I WILL REST WELL HERE by Akira90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628199">GOODBYE, I WILL REST WELL HERE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira90/pseuds/Akira90'>Akira90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, References to Depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira90/pseuds/Akira90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurt thing always happen.<br/>Mingyu really doing well in the past years, but now.... he didn't now how he deals with its...<br/>He already reaching his limit..<br/>even with Wonwoo by his side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>GOODBYE, I WILL REST WELL HERE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim Mingyu,<br/>People always see he as a bright character. Always smile, mood maker and nice to everyone. Always take all the joke and smile at it. Always listen to other worries and always be there whenever they need him.</p>
<p>But they don't realize, Mingyu never once speak up about his worries, never show to anyone that he is hurt, he is lonely and he is breaking down.</p>
<p>When he said he always told himself the encourage words and praising himself, people just comment that he is amazing, he can love himself the most.<br/>But in reality, if Mingyu not love himself, who will be? That the only thing Mingyu thinking when he encouraging and praising himself.</p>
<p>But how long he can stand with all of those?</p>
<p>Little by little, encouraging and praising himself will no longer effect. He just thinking, lets go as long as he can endure it.</p>
<p>He is doing well to be the Mingyu that everyone know. Until that night, he has so many individual schedules to catch up and can not miss any practice group. He feels tired, his body hurt and his emotion not stable. He makes many mistakes during group practice, he know that the member just joking and make a fun. But that night it just really hurt, he just smile and keep silence. Said "I'am sorry" so many times, for hours he keep making mistake, until the leaders really can not take it anymore.</p>
<p>"Mingyu-ya, why are you keep making mistakes? It okay if it just a few times...until when we must practice if you have keep making mistake?!" Said Hoshi....<br/>"Really Mingyu just keep focus...we already have enough of mistake." Said Woozi looking at Mingyu by the mirror<br/>"We are all tired....just don't make us more tired again...."Add Seungcheol</p>
<p>The silence after that makes everyone nervous. The practice continued, Mingyu keep making mistakes. In the end the other finished the practice and Seungcheol tell Mingyu to stay to practice more. And he is alone in the practice room, repeating the choreography so many times and he did not realize it already morning.<br/>Alone, He is lying there and looking at the ceiling, don't know what to do because he still not doing well. Mingyu close his eyes and trying to calm his breath, and then the manager come to get Mingyu.<br/>"Mingyu-ya..."<br/>"Hyung..."<br/>"Don't tell me you are not comeback to dorm?"</p>
<p>Mingyu did not answer, he just smile and sit up.<br/>"What time we should go?" Ask Mingyu, he know he have early schedule.<br/>"Just get up, shower and we will grab a breakfast...you can sleep on the way. I will take a long way route so you can take more rest." The Manager patting Mingyu head softly. Mingyu give him a weak smile and get up to get ready.</p>
<p>Mingyu did not need long time to get ready, 20 minute later he already in the car waiting for the Manager that still get the breakfast. On the way to his location, Mingyu fast sleep. The Manager really take a long way route and drive slowly, because they still have lot of time and give Mingyu more time to rest.<br/>"Mingyu...wake up we arrived...."<br/>As soon as Mingyu wake up, he directly go to waiting room to get ready for photoshoot after saying thank you to his manager and tell him to buy snack and coffee nearby.</p>
<p>Mingyu comeback to himself that everyone knew with no worries display on his face. The photoshoot when smoothly and full of laugh and compliment. 3 hours later the shoot end and Mingyu get ready for next schedule.<br/>"Want to get lunch first?" Ask the manager.<br/>"We can eat lunch on rest area near next location...want to sleep more when we arrived before the shoot begin."<br/>"Okay..."<br/>Mingyu did not sleep on the way, he put his earphone and listening to his favorite songs looking at the scenery along the road.</p>
<p>After a quick lunch on rest area, and minutes later they arrived on shoot location. Its on beach house with a beautiful ocean in front of it.<br/>Mingyu take stroll and playing with wave before getting ready for the shoot. When the manager come to tell that there will be a delay Mingyu take a change to sleep more.</p>
<p>The schedule finish late, it already 9 pm when they say goodbye to the staff to back to seoul.<br/>"You want to directly go to dorm?"<br/>" No..to old base."<br/>" Why??"<br/>"I need to practice...I still did not get the choreography well..."<br/>"Why the old base? The other must be in new one "<br/>"Because I don't want to meet them..."<br/>".....Mingyu ya...I heard last night practice did not go well...but avoid them is not right..."<br/>"......I just need to be alone..."<br/>The manager have lot to tell but seeing Mingyu expression he hold up and stay silence, driving to the old base.</p>
<p>"You want me to wait for you?" Ask manager when arrived on old base<br/>"No...I will take a taxi...Hyung must be tired...go home and rest..."<br/>"What about dinner?"<br/>"Its okay Hyung...don't worry..."<br/>Even though the manager not sure if it alright to leave Mingyu alone or not. The manager still decided to leave and give Mingyu private space.</p>
<p>As soon as the manager drive away, Mingyu hold her chest and quickly enter the building and going to restroom. He locked himself in one of toilet, still holding his chest and show the pain expression. Its already hurt since last night, not just last night, the pain always come and go but never stay long like this. Mingyu reach his bag and take a pain killer. It the 3rd time today Mingyu take the pain killer. He thinks maybe it not effective anymore.<br/>When the pain killer works the pain going less. He geting ready to start practice and go to practice room. Mingyu reliase that there someone else there, when he entering the room he shaw Dino here playing with his phone, Dino realize that Mingyu arrived and looking at Mingyu brightly.<br/>"Hyung..."<br/>"Dino? What are you doing here?"<br/>"Want to meet you..maybe we can practice together??"<br/>Mingyu smile...Mingyu already know Dino is kind and always there for the hyungs. Mingyu glad that he takes more pain killer before so that he hoped the pain will go last longer this time.</p>
<p>The two of them practice together till pass midnight. With Dino help Mingyu can practice better and get the choreography done. Dino want to get home together with Mingyu, but Mingyu decline because he want to meet up with friend and will sleep there. In the beginning Dino did not believe it, but in the end he give up, because Dino know well how stubborn Mingyu is.</p>
<p>Of course Dino did not believe Mingyu because he know Mingyu was lying. Mingyu did not meet with anyone, instead he going to nearby hotel. Mingyu always doing this when he felling down, shutdown his phone and sleep all day.<br/>Its about 12 pm when Mingyu wake up, today he don't have any schedule untul 7 pm, there will be practice group again. His chest still in pain so he decided to go to hospital to check it.</p>
<p>"You did not rest well right? At least eat well..." say the doctor "It will take worst if you always doing things like this."<br/>"I know...but it not like I will die right?"<br/>"You will...if....:<br/>"At least not in near time..." <br/>The doctor just sigh, he know Mingyu well and almost all the Idol he know working like Mingyu not enough resting time.<br/>"I give you more dose but don't take more than once a day....alright!!!"<br/>Mingyu just nodding and give his goodbye. The pain is gone, he hope tonight the pain will not comeback.</p>
<p>He just arrived on the dorm when Jeonghan come to talk to him. Mingyu sit down on his bed and Jeonghan on Woozi bed.<br/>"Where are you going?"<br/>"Dino did not tell you?"<br/>"I'am asking you.....why you always like this? I know you mad at us right? Because we scold you...but not like this Mingyu...You are not kid anymore...you know..."<br/>Mingyu did not reply immediately, he looking straight to Jeonghan and then smile.<br/>"I am not angry Hyung...I just need time to regain myself..because I know I mess up alot that night..."<br/>"Are you sure??"<br/>Mingyu just nodding.<br/>"Anyway...I also come to tell you...Seungcheol said you don't need to practice tonight..."<br/>Theres a silence, Mingyu still looking straight to Jeonghan to get the answer 'why' but give up because Jeonghan not looking to Mingyu.<br/>"Alright, thank you Hyung.."<br/>Jeonghan did not say anything just patting Mingyu on the shoulder and leaving.<br/>Mingyu just laugh weakly, he already know the answer why he don't have to come to practice.</p>
<p>He reach his oversize hoodie and going to mart to buy some alcohol, going straight to the rooftop. It’s really chilled, the star not really visible, even though the sky already dark and there's clouds that mostly cover the sky, its look like will be raining. After finished his third alcohol Mingyu realize he did not eating anything since lunch. But it’s not like he hungry, so he just keep going to drinks more.</p>
<p>Mingyu phone keep going to received message and phone call. Mingyu did not bother to look who are calling or message him. He just lying there looking at the cloudy sky, and then the pain come back, but he choose to ignore it. He close his eyes and cover it with his arm trying to sleep. The rain slowly coming down until it raining harder. Mingyu stay still in the rain, the pain keep growing up, he feels like crying or maybe he already crying.</p>
<p>When Mingyu comeback to dorm  he glad that the other member not yet comeback from practice. Mingyu take a quick shower and get ready to sleep. When morning come Mingyu have a great pain on the head, and it because of alcohol. He feels different pain in his chest, its different from the usual pain. Mingyu try to get up and get ready to his schedule to be a MC. Before he walk to the bathroom he did not forget to take his medicine. The manager already waiting when Mingyu done, ignoring all the member that ask if Mingyu are okay because he really pale, Mingyu quickly going to schedule location.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you are okay? You really look sick Mingyu." Ask the manager<br/>"I am alright hyung...just to much beer last night."<br/>When Mingyu arrived the make up artist and the stylist also asking Mingyu if he is okay, its the same with his MC partner. But despite all of those, the schedule went smoothly without any mistake. When the schedule finish Mingyu really don't feels well, the pain on his chest is unbearable so he ignored the doctor warning and take the pain killer again.</p>
<p>"You want to go to dorm? Or where?"<br/>"No, to practice...need to talk to the member."<br/>The manager nod and drive to the company building. As soon as arrived Mingyu searching for Seungchoel and he find him in his studio writing something. He knocked the door, and slowly enter the room.<br/>"Hyung..."<br/>Seungcheol look to Mingyu that greet him with the puppy smile.<br/>"Why? Are you done with your schedule?"<br/>Mingyu just nod and sit down next to seungcheol.<br/>"Hyung...I am sorry...."<br/>Thats it, and Seungcheol smile and hug Mingyu.<br/>"I am also sorry...."<br/>They stay like that for a view minutes until Seungcheol reliaze that Mingyu have a slight fever. And then later he make a fuse how Mingyu is an idiot that stay in rain for a long time.</p>
<p>After Mingyu make sure that he is okay to Seungcheol, he going to find Hoshi in his practice room. Hoshi not alone, he with the other performance team, all of them.<br/>They greet Mingyu exicted and Mingyu hug Hoshi and saying sorry. They also make a fuse about Mingyu fever, but Mingyu still going to find Woozi. So he get going to find Woozi that always in his studio.<br/>Mingyu just let himself to be hug like a child.</p>
<p>"You are an idiot.." say Woozi when he realize that Mingyu have fever.<br/>"Did you eat?" Ask Woozi<br/>"No, just comeback from schedule here..."<br/>"Lets eat...what do you want to eat?"<br/>"What hyung want?"</p>
<p>The both laugh and get up to go to near restaurant to eat dinner. After diner they comeback to the company to practice. Hoshi and Dino help Mingyu to cacth up and guide him slowly.<br/>The practice end early because the member really make fuse about Mingyu fever. Some member stay in the company and some member comeback to dorm with Mingyu.<br/>As soon as Mingyu arrived at the dorm he fast asleep. Mingyu really don't feel well, his chest </p>
<p>in more pain right know, but he think its more to his hearth? When he fells someone touch his forehead, and slowly open his eyes.</p>
<p>"Wonwoo hyung??" Ask Mingyu, because he is not sure if it really Wonwoo or not.<br/>"Yes...sorry to waking you up...you have a high fever...did you take your medicine?"<br/>Mingyu just nodding because it difficults to talk.<br/>"Then sleep again...Woozi say he will staying in his studio so I will sleep here."<br/>Mingyu smile and nodding again, Wonwoo touch are nice, its make Mingyu calm down and back to sleep fast. Mingyu like it when Wonwoo show his attention to him.</p>
<p>Mingyu didn't know how he sleep, when he wake up its already morning. The pain is gone, Mingyu slowly get off of the bed, when he want to open the door he hear the other member talking about him.</p>
<p>Mingyu just standing there, listening the other talking from behind the door.</p>
<p>"It's not like.......................</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello,<br/>This is my first FanFic.<br/>Sorry for my bad grammar and some typos.<br/>I will try to update as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy the story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>